


Don't You Dare Look Back

by sokovianaccords (eurogirl)



Series: Play It Again [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Mostly Fluff, The Right Partner, but like minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl/pseuds/sokovianaccords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Peggy danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Love Is Here to Stay"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be my story for Steggy Positivity Week, but real life happened and I didn't get to finish it on time. So, here it is, three weeks later!
> 
> (Title for this fic comes from "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk The Moon)

The crush of people that surrounded Steve and Peggy as they entered the dance hall added another level to the anxiety plaguing him. Steve used his bulk to make a path through the crowd, Peggy holding tightly to the back of his jacket. The music and the voices competed with one another until it was impossible to hear oneself think, much less carry a conversation. Steve managed to snag a table from a couple of GIs and their dates, and he and Peggy settled in, excited to have an evening to themselves.

They didn’t see each other often—his missions with the Howling Commandos took him deep into the European wilderness, all over the continent, and she tended to work mostly in major cities or back at the base. Even when they were in the same place, though, they each had so many responsibilities that free time was almost non-existent, so this pass was a rare treat.

They sat, heads tilted together, so as to converse easily even with the raucous crowd and loud brass of the band. Occasionally, one of them would pop up to refill their drinks, but for the most part, they chatted about what they had missed in their time apart. Steve pulled Peggy’s curls lightly as she gave him a play-by-play of Colonel Phillips dealing with particularly pushy brass from Washington (including what she swore was steam that came out of his ears about forty-five minutes into the meeting), and she mussed his collar and played with his medals as he detailed their most recent daring escape (which involved a stolen car, eighty-seven hairpins, and an old goat).

Peggy was in the middle of another anecdote from the base, and Steve was in the middle of folding his fingers in between hers, when she stopped abruptly with a wistful sigh. “I love this song.”

Steve’s head popped up as he strained to pick out the melody. He didn’t recognize it right away, but he saw Peggy start to sway in her seat and made a decision. “Can I have this dance, Agent Carter?”

Peggy grinned, her whole face lighting up. “Captain Rogers, it would be my pleasure.”

She stood up and dragged Steve out to the dance floor, even though he was the one who had asked. They had only danced together once before, after that night in the pub—the night with the killer red dress and the promise of a dance with the right partner. He had followed her as she left that night, walking alongside her back to the base. Once they had arrived, Peggy had pulled Steve into an empty briefing room and shown him a few steps. He had stepped on her toes a few times, but she had laughed and continued on, and he had relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the stolen moment. Here, though, surrounded by strangers and loud music and so much pressure, he felt that fragile confidence he had built crumbling away.

Peggy, who rarely had time for his nonsense on the best of days, laughed at his expression, which was probably panic tinged with a healthy amount of doubt. She grabbed his hands and forced his arms around her, shaking her head. “It’s just a dance, Steve. You’ve punched Hitler over two hundred times, remember? This is nothing.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “You always know what to say, Peg.”

Peggy shrugged and stepped backward, prompting Steve to step forward and start leading them through a foxtrot. Steve concentrated hard on their feet, counting the steps in his head and, unfortunately, stepping on Peggy’s toes every few beats. She seemed to take it in stride, though. Her eyes were closed, and her head rested on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck, and Steve relaxed into her warmth as she draped herself against him.

“In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble.” Peggy sang into his shoulder, and Steve felt the tension in his muscles dissipate. Her voice was pleasantly husky, and Steve couldn’t help but smile as he drew her even closer and joined in on the song.

They twirled around the floor together, becoming more synchronized with each song that played. Steve stopped watching his feet in favor of watching the joy play out across Peggy’s face as he spun her around and laughing as she tried to do the same to him. There was still a war on, and there were no guarantees of tomorrow for them, but at least for tonight, their love was here to stay.


	2. "At Last"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably make the most sense if you read the first fic in this series (We Tried the World). I hope you enjoy!

Finding Steve in that bar after the events of the Avengers’ Civil War, as the media were calling it, was a great source of relief for Peggy, but it also carried a great deal of pain. When she had heard that he had died, she had broken down into gut-wrenching sobs in the middle of the underground base that had become her safe house. Losing him once had broken her heart, and losing him a second time might have shattered it. Time had ripped them apart, and then it had taken him away in the cruelest fashion.

A couple days later, though, one of Coulson’s people had seen a man who could have been Cap’s double, and Peggy’s hope started to bloom once again.

She should have learned by now that Steve came back to her. Always.

They left the bar that night, arms wrapped tightly around one another, neither willing to let go. It was almost surreal—there was no war, and they were both alive and healthy. Peggy was afraid to break their little bubble because it felt like a dream, and the last thing she wanted to do was wake up.

Steve sighed and pulled Peggy tighter against his side. They were shuffling along the sidewalk by this point, barely able to walk because they were so close to one another. “It still doesn’t feel real, does it? Any second now, I’ll wake up and this will be gone.”

Even after all this time, Peggy was amazed by how well they fit together. “I was just thinking the exact same thing. We are quite the pair, darling.” Steve grinned and buried his nose in Peggy’s hair. “But,” Peggy continued, “this is definitely not a dream.”

“Yeah? How do you know?”

Peggy reached up and tugged at Steve’s beard. “I would never have imagined you with a dark brown beard. In my dreams, when you had facial hair—which was unusual, by the way—it was always a dark blond.” She ran her nails along Steve’s jawline, and he leaned into her touch.

“You’ve convinced me,” Steve said with a shrug. “It does feel kinda familiar, though.”

Peggy chuckled. “I do have a rather strong case of déjà vu. I much prefer this version to the last, I think.”

“Me too.” Steve placed a tender kiss on top of Peggy’s head that warmed her right down to her toes, and they strolled back to her flat, side by side.

===

Peggy’s flat was quite sparse, a temporary safe house that Coulson had provided as she searched for Steve. They had known his general location, but they had assumed that finding him would take much longer, though not long enough to obtain any furniture. A mattress and box spring lay in one corner without a frame, sheets mussed from Peggy’s restless sleep the night before. A small refrigerator and freezer stood next to a two-burner stove and a narrow kitchen sink. Peggy’s tea and breakfast dishes still sat on the coffee/dining table, right next to the intel regarding Steve’s last known location.

Steve filled whatever space he was in naturally, both with his physical size and the sheer weight of his personality. He had always had an air of leadership about him, and the serum had enhanced that along with the rest of him. However, he positively dwarfed Peggy’s flat, and it was quite amusing for her as he shifted uncomfortably, almost as if he could not move in fear of breaking everything.

“Take a seat on, well, the carpet, Steve. I’m afraid I don’t have any chairs, but we can have some tea and biscuits at the table. Unless you would prefer coffee?”

“Tea would be great, Peg, thanks. I actually started drinking it because of you, y’know, during the war. It still relaxes me to this day.”

Peggy smiled as she set the water to boil. “Well, I’m glad I was able to teach you something.”

“You taught me a lot of things.” Steve reached out and tugged gently at Peggy’s arm until she sat beside him on the floor, her head on his shoulder. Peggy hummed in response and sunk into his warmth. Ever since she had been injected with GH325, she found that she had difficulty staying warm, and Steve’s additional body heat was exactly what she needed.

The teakettle whistled, and Peggy’s head popped up. “Would you like to listen to some music while we wait for the tea?”

“Sure,” Steve shrugged. His eyes followed her as she stood and retrieved her laptop from where it was hidden among her bedding. Peggy sat and typed for a moment, and then she carried the computer to where she had been sitting before.

“Would you care to dance, Steve?” Peggy pressed a button, and the music began to swell. Steve held Peggy’s gaze with a serious expression, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Come on, darling. It’s been a long time.” Peggy pulled Steve to his feet and into her arms, and they began to sway together in her tiny studio flat.

One of Peggy’s hands rested on Steve’s shoulder, and the other was clasped tightly in his, trapped between their bodies. His other hand held her tightly to him at her waist, and she could feel the heat of his palm through her sweater. His chin rested against her head, and she could feel his every breath ruffle her hair. His heart beat steady beneath her ear, and his bulk surrounded her on what felt like all sides. Steve brought their entwined hands up and placed a gentle kiss on the back of hers, and Peggy locked eyes with him, their stormy blue depths drawing her in as they always had.

“I used to dream about this,” Peggy said as they spun in a tight circle. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, although that was due just as much to Steve’s presence as the dancing. “I’d always thought of this as our song, especially after you went down in the ice. It was always the same dream. Howard would find you and bring you back, we would make our date at the Stork Club and I would tease you for being late, and then the band would play this song.”

“Something slow,” Steve said, his voice rough.

Peggy nodded, eyes starting to fill again. “You would probably step on my toes, and I would step on yours in retaliation, and we would have a good laugh about it.”

Steve touched his forehead to hers, and Peggy moved her hand to hold the back of his neck, her fingers running through the short strands. “I never regretted missing a date more, Peggy.”

Peggy smiled and went up on her toes to press her lips gently to his. “As far as excuses go, I suppose you had a good one.” She squeezed his hand, a smile slowly growing. “But I like this version of our dance too. At last, we are both here. We are alive, and healthy, and not in the middle of a war. No obligations, no covers, no titles.”  

Steve spun Peggy out and then snapped her back in, leaving her breathless. “How about we just be Peggy and Steve for a while?” she said, her heart racing at the sudden movements and the heat in his gaze.

Steve kept one hand on her waist and threaded the other through her hair, bringing his mouth to hers in a breathtaking kiss. His hands were warm and his lips were soft and his beard scratched slightly against her face and if she had had a thought in her head, it would have been amazement at how familiar, how right this felt.

Peggy had lived a very long life, but no one had ever made her feel quite like Steve did. Being with Steve had always felt like coming home. 

 


	3. "I Wanna Dance With Somebody"

After two solid weeks of “making up for lost time,” as Steve had put it, wearing only a sheet and a smile, Peggy and Steve stumbled out into the real world once again, eager to take advantage of their second chance.

The small town where Steve had hidden himself didn’t have much to offer in the way of exploring their newfound opportunity to just be Steve and Peggy. There was a diner, the local watering hole where they had reunited, a couple stores, a Walmart, and not much else. When they asked the locals for their recommendations, one young man had suggested cow tipping, which mystified both of them, city slickers born and raised. So, they bought a map of the United States at the Walmart and raced back to Peggy’s flat.

“Okay, so I will spin you around twice and then you point to a spot on the map. The nearest big city is where we will go.” Peggy stood on the coffee table and tied one of Steve’s ties around his eyes.

“Why am I the one who has to spin around?”

“Because it was my idea to buy the map, Steve.”

“Yes, but I paid for the map.”

“Oh, just spin, you silly man.” Steve snorted, but dutifully spun around twice. Peggy held the map at his eye level and said, “Okay, Steve. Where to?”

Steve reached out and placed his finger on the map, and then he tore the tie off his eyes with relish. “Portland?”

Peggy jumped down from the table and clapped her hands. “Oh, yes, I love the Pacific Northwest. We found many an 084 there back in the day.”

Steve frowned. “Should we go somewhere less likely to require intervention? It sounds like a place that would require Avengers-level action if there are 084s everywhere.”

Peggy waved her hand as if to brush the idea away. “Nonsense. They were never malicious, just a little weird. It’s a vibrant city with lots of hidden treasures, and the people are quite nice. Portland will be perfect!” She ran her eyes over Steve’s form, and she grinned as his cheeks tinted pink under her scrutiny. “I think you will make an excellent hipster.”

“I think I made a pretty good one when Natasha and I were on the run from SHIELD. Though my shoes kept falling off.”

“Well, the whole point is that we won’t be running anywhere, so we can wear whatever shoes we want, even those that don’t want to stay on our feet.”

Steve smiled. “Sounds amazing.”

They were on the first plane headed west.

===

Portland was exactly what they were looking for. It was large enough to preserve their anonymity but small enough to feel welcoming. After checking into their hotel, they wandered downtown for a while, scoping out the places they would visit while they were in the city, and then Peggy spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

“Steve, I know what we’re doing tonight.” Peggy nodded toward the building, and Steve sighed resignedly.

“Eighties night?”

Peggy nodded decisively and tugged a reluctant Steve toward the entrance. “Absolutely. The eighties were, well—I don’t actually know if I have a word to describe them, but they were an awful lot of fun.”

Steve eyed the blinding amounts of neon and enormous hairstyles skeptically as they stood in line. “I don’t know, Peg. I think we’re underdressed.”

Peggy shrugged. “It isn’t like they will turn us away, Steve.” When he still looked as if he were about to face the executioner, Peggy nudged his side. “Come on, Steve. We’re having adventures, remember?”

Steve snorted. “This is an adventure?”

“Darling, reliving the eighties in any way is an adventure. Well, living the eighties in your case. You missed out on them the first time around.”

“Damn,” Steve replied, no feeling behind the word. Peggy raised one eyebrow, and he shrugged with an innocent expression that didn’t fool anyone, least of all her.

The dance floor was crowded when they entered the club, but Peggy was nothing if not persistent, and she weaved her way through the crowd using her wealth of tactical skills, Steve at her back and holding tightly to her hand. She found a pocket of space for the two of them just as the song changed. Peggy whooped as she heard the opening notes, and Steve stared at her in shock. In all his years of knowing her, he had never heard Peggy whoop. Ever.

“I love this song!” Peggy pressed herself against Steve until they touched from shoulder to knee, and though Steve knew that there was music playing—loudly—he couldn’t hear a single note over the blood rushing in his ears at how close he and Peggy were. Not that they hadn’t been this close before. Or closer.

But Peggy was swaying her body back and forth, rubbing against him in time with the beat of the song, one hand running through her long brown curls and the other placed right above his heart. She was singing about wanting to dance with somebody who loved her. Steve felt a swell of affection for the woman in front of him, vivacious, happy, and just silly enough to pull him out of his thoughts so that he could enjoy this moment with her. He began to mimic her movements, one hand pulling her flush against his chest while the other traced the line of her jaw. Peggy hummed contentedly and grinned as she rolled her hips against his, slowly, purposefully. Steve growled slightly at the pressure. Peggy laughed and pulled him down for a kiss, their surroundings melting away as their lips slanted together.

Steve pulled away after several long moments, panting slightly. “I love you,” he breathed, and Peggy’s answering smile could have powered a small city.

“I love you, too, Steve,” she replied, her eyes sparkling. “Now, soldier, let me show you how we danced back in the day.”

Steve couldn’t say what exactly Peggy was doing, as her arms and legs seemed to move under their own volition, independent of each other. She may have called it dancing, but Steve still had some fairly fervent doubts. Still, though, Peggy’s smile was wide, her cheeks were flushed, and Steve decided that whatever they were doing, it was worth it to see his best girl so happy.


	4. "Dancing in the Moonlight"

Just like with most things in their new life, Steve and Peggy didn’t overthink it. She went out and bought a nice white dress, fancy enough for the occasion but still practical enough that it could be worn again. He bought a nice suit from a boutique near their house, where he learned how to tie a bowtie for the first time (alive for many, many decades and still learning new things).

They met with a justice of the peace on a bright Tuesday morning in May, marriage license in hand. Their next door neighbors, a middle-aged couple who had unofficially adopted Steve and Peggy—which amused them to no end, seeing as how they were actually significantly older—stood as their witnesses. Someday, they wanted to have a wedding ceremony, with a priest and a wedding party and a reception. Unfortunately, all of their friends currently thought they were dead, so it would have been a rather pointless exercise. So, they were declared husband and wife in a government office, beaming at one another, eager to begin this new chapter in their life together.

The decision of where to go on their honeymoon had been a tricky one. Steve had wanted to go somewhere tropical, a purposefully stark difference from where they had spent the bulk of their time together. Peggy, on the other hand, had wanted to do a tour of Europe. They had so many mixed memories there, and Peggy felt that it was time to replace them with happy ones—sightseeing all day, arguing over the correct way to read the map and walking until their feet hurt, lazy Sundays spent lounging about in their hotel room, sunbathing on a beach in the south of France.

“A push up contest,” Steve suggested with a smug grin. They were lying in bed, Peggy’s chin propped up by her hands as she sprawled on top of Steve’s chest. She tapped out a rhythm on his chest and he smoothed his hands over her hair as they tried to come to a decision about where to spend their honeymoon.  Poker had been rejected, as they both decided that gambling was not a good foundation upon which to build their marriage (and they both knew the other person cheated…all the time).

“You’ve got to be kidding.”  Peggy raised an eyebrow, but Steve just lifted himself up and kissed her nose. “You have super strength, remember? You can probably do an infinite number of pushups.”

Without any warning, Steve rolled them over so that she laid on her back and he loomed over her, in the pushup position of all things. (Peggy most definitely did _not_ let out a surprised squeak when she flipped over.) With a wink, he lowered himself down and gave Peggy a peck on the forehead. He pushed himself back up and winked. “One.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, but Steve was undeterred. He lowered himself again, this time kissing the space in between her eyebrows. He lifted himself again, though not quite as high. “Two.”

His kisses progressed down her face with every pushup, until his lips skimmed her own, his whole body just barely touching hers. Peggy ran one hand along his arm, which wasn’t even vibrating from the strain of holding himself in that position. “You know, you’re not nearly as funny as you think you are.”

Steve slid his nose along Peggy’s and nipped at her bottom lip. “I am _exactly_ as funny as I think I am, thank you very much.” He kissed Peggy—long, slow, deep—until they were both panting slightly. “You aren’t very good at smothering those smiles.”

“Oh hush.” Peggy kicked his feet out from under him, and he landed on top of her with a surprised grunt. Peggy cackled at the shocked look on his face and asked, “So that was, what? Ten pushups?”

===

“I’d like to lodge a formal protest.”

“Oh please.” Peggy rolled her eyes, even as she moved closer to better hear him over the din of the crowd and the strumming of the band behind them.

“You cheated!”

“Creatively bent the rules, thank you.” Steve arched an eyebrow, and Peggy heaved a sigh. “Come on, Steve, you have to admit this is lovely.”

“Oh no, this is perfect,” Steve replied with a shrug. “I just wanted to make sure you knew I stood in opposition to this whole thing. It’s a matter of principle.”

Peggy kicked Steve’s ankle under the table. “You are a ridiculous person.”

“Well, what does that say about you? You married me, remember?”

Peggy smacked her forehead. “What was I thinking?” She lifted her left hand slightly, allowing the light from the candles on the table to reflect off of her extremely sparkly wedding ring. “Well, this ring is beautiful, and I guess you’re pretty enough to hold my interest for a while. That must have been it.”

“Thanks, how flattering.” Steve’s voice was as dry as the Sahara, but his eyes twinkled at Peggy’s teasing. She leaned across the table and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, which he scrunched in surprise. “What was that for?”

Peggy shrugged as she returned to her seat. “I love you.”

It was matter-of-fact, the way she said it. No-nonsense, and certainly not the first time, but Steve still melted at her words. “I love you too. So much.” He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, lips upturned in a besotted smile that he reserved only for Peggy. Her posture softened as she held his gaze with an equally enamored grin.

After a long moment of gazing into each other’s eyes like the newlyweds they were, Steve jumped to his feet, pulling Peggy up with him. “May I have this dance, my lovely wife?”

Peggy glanced around and hissed between her teeth, “Steve, no one else is dancing.”

He shrugged. “So we’ll start the trend,” he said, coaxing her away from their table, toward the wooden dance floor right in front of the band, a cover group singing American and British classics with very strong French accents.  Peggy shivered slightly as a gust blew through the bar—the open-air venue was romantic and festive, but it did not do much to prevent a chill. She burrowed closer into Steve’s arms, his hotter-than-average body temperature a perfect counterbalance to the cold in her bones. They swayed and shuffled together around the dance floor, and the full moon shone down, bathing them in a soft, glowing light.

Steve abruptly spun them around and guided Peggy into a deep dip. She let her head fall back and laughed, a loud, clear burst of joy that carried through the night air. Steve pulled her back to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “If all our memories of Europe could be like this—“

Peggy grinned and patted his chest, but pressed her lips together intently. Steve watched her for a moment before groaning softly. “Fine, just say it. I know you want to.”

Peggy shook her head, curls bouncing with the movement. “I will be the bigger person and most definitely _not_ say I told you so.”

Steve snickered and spun Peggy under his arm. “I’m so glad I married you.”

Peggy wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and stood on his toes, so that she only had to pull him down a few inches to meet her lips. “Definitely one of our better ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm at thesokovianaccords on tumblr if you're into that sort of thing.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	5. "Uptown Funk"

Peggy leaned heavily against Steve’s chest, his warmth soaking through her thin sweater to her chilled skin as they stood in the kitchen, the mid- morning light piercing through the shifting curtains. His arms held her close as they watched Dasha twirl around the living room to the music playing from the radio, her curls bouncing as she nodded her head to the beat. The newest member of their little family, a young girl named Vanessa, was curled up in a blanket on the couch, nose firmly placed in a thick book.

Vanessa was a quiet child, brought to them about three weeks after the Avengers had showed up on their doorstep. She was the daughter of a fallen SHIELD agent, a single mother with no other family, and Steve and Peggy had happily volunteered to welcome her into their home. She spoke with a lilting British accent—if she spoke at all—and she could usually be found reading a book or staring silently out the window. Steve and Peggy were not quiet people by any means, and so even though they loved her dearly, they found it hard to relate to Vanessa, especially since their only other parenting experience was with a sunny, vivacious child who could chatter on for hours, constantly in motion.

Dasha let out a squeal as the song changed, and she whirled around the face her parents. “Mom, Dad, come on!”

(After Vanessa had arrived, Dasha had decided that now that she had an older sister, she was too grown up to say “mommy” or “daddy” anymore, which Peggy found hilarious, even as Steve bemoaned the fact that their daughter was growing up far too fast for his liking.)

This was not their first family dance party, and they had the routine down to a science. Peggy ran over and scooped Dasha up, spinning around quickly enough that Dasha shrieked and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, while Steve ambled over to the radio and turned the volume up. Dasha dropped down and ran over to Steve, who placed her on his toes and spun them both around the room, singing along and mumbling bashfully every time a swear word came up. Even as she danced along, Peggy couldn’t tear her eyes off her husband, whose eyes sparkled every time Dasha giggled, a sound of pure joy that melted her heart all over again.

Peggy could feel someone’s gaze on her—even if she wasn’t a spy anymore, that training never really went away—and, not wanting to spook Vanessa, turned her head slowly. Vanessa had ducked behind her book again by the time Peggy faced her fully, but this was not her first rodeo, so she waited until Vanessa reappeared, her eyes peering over the edge of the binding. Peggy winked and beckoned her over with a tilt of her head. Vanessa blushed and bit her lip, but she shed the blanket and gently set the book on the couch.

Peggy grinned and nodded encouragingly as Vanessa joined their little dance party, bobbing her head and shimmying her shoulders in a stilted, halting motion, her face scrunched in concentration—quite reminiscent of Steve and Peggy’s first dance, actually. Steve noticed her entrance out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled softly at her even as he lifted Dasha over his head so that she could “hit her hallelujah” in time with the song. Dasha hit her hands on the ceiling with every “Ooh!” while Peggy and (with some prompting) Vanessa raised their hands in tandem.

Dasha tapped Steve on the shoulder and whispered in his ear as the chorus continued. He nodded and placed her gently on the ground, and as soon as her feet touched, she rushed over to Vanessa and dragged her back to Steve with an imperious, “Your turn.” Steve held out a hand, and after eyeing it suspiciously for a moment, Vanessa took hold of it, letting Steve pull her closer slowly, placing her on his toes just as he had with Dasha. Vanessa’s lips turned up—almost a smile, though not quite—as Steve twirled her gently, still singing along.

Peggy lifted Dasha onto her hip, and they swayed together as Vanessa started to loosen up, smiling a little more openly as she watched Steve really get into it, throwing his head back and belting out the lyrics _almost_ correctly. As they hit the chorus, Steve raised an eyebrow and Vanessa nodded shyly, which turned into peals of laughter (her first since coming to live with them) as he lifted her up to touch the ceiling, punctuating her “Ooh!” After two more, he returned her to her feet, where she wobbled slightly, giggling too hard to stay upright. Dasha tapped her mother’s head impatiently, and as soon as she was back on the ground, she pulled Vanessa toward her, and the two girls began to dance together. Dasha, of course, was completely unrestrained, whipping her hair around and waving her arms wildly. Vanessa was more subdued, but the grin on her face stayed firmly in place as she moved from side to side, her shoulders swaying in time with the song.

Steve pulled Peggy back into his arms, her back against his chest, and placed a firm kiss in her hair. He pushed her hair aside and ran his lips along the shell of her ear as they moved together, singing, “If you sexy, then flaunt it.”

Peggy shivered and smacked his arm playfully, prompting a chuckle from Steve that rumbled down her spine. She reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer as they watched their two girls dance, the sunlight shining on them almost as bright as their radiant smiles. Steve smothered a grin in Peggy’s hair as the trumpet faded out, and in the stillness in between songs, he murmured, “This dance was worth waiting for.”

Peggy sighed and sank further into his embrace, and she couldn’t remember a moment in her life that had made her this happy. “It’s certainly the best one yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally finished!! 
> 
> Shoutout to those who commented on the previous fic asking for additional stories in this 'verse, especially the ones who suggested seeing Dasha gain a sibling. 
> 
> I'm at thesokovianaccords on tumblr, if you ever want to drop in and say hey :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
